All i have to is Dream
by sexbell
Summary: Allison is dreaming about Melinda, Melinda is dreaming about Allison can they find each other this is a FF story so if you do not like ff move on for everyone else please enjoy & review :
1. Chapter 1

Allison POV:

_Her lips are so soft when she pulls back I look deep into her eyes, I can't help but feel nothing but love for the woman I am making love too and then I say it_

" _I love you Melinda" and she is kissing me yet again with all the love she has for me, she pulls back from me again._

" _I love you too Allison" _

I wakes up and sits up in my bed " what the hell" I say to myself, I get myself out of bed and go to the kitchen to get a drink of water I sit at the table and I can't help but think about the dream I just have about some woman call Melinda.

Why am I dreaming about this woman? That one is easy I am dreaming about her because I need to help her so I need to find her but how ? I guess I will have to talk to detective Scanlon tomorrow or day as it is 5am in the morning.

I get up from the table and go back into my bedroom as I walk in I look towards my bed, a bed I use to share with Joe it been a years since I left him, I do miss him a lot but I know I can never forgive him of what he did to me.

Putting Joe out of my head I get back into bed, in hope I will dream of Melinda again and maybe get a second name to Melinda, as I lie down I start to think about something, why did Melinda say my name yes I have dreams where I seen myself in the dreams as the person but with that person name never my name.

So why did Melinda say my name, maybe the person I am dreaming about with Melinda is also call Allison, so what is Melinda a lesbian? So then Allison is her girlfriend, I really need to find Melinda to get some answers, is she alive or dead ?.

And that my last though before I go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own Medium or Ghost Whisperer they do not belong to me**

Melinda POV:

_Her lips are on mine her lips are so soft the feel of her hands on my back, I pull back and look into her blue eyes as I am looking into her eye I feel so much love for this woman then she opens her month and says " I love you Melinda" I wanted to say it back but all I can do is kiss her again with all the love I have for her, I then pull back and say " I love you too Allison"._

I wake up and sit up in my bed, I look toward the TV and I see two woman kissing I keep watching the TV is this why I just have a dream like that ?.

I keep watching and I then know what the TV show, it is THE L WORD, I watch this show because it remind me of a happy time in my life this is of course before I met Jim I was in college and I met this girl and we became friends but soon our friendship turn into something more and yes I was in love with her, her name was Holly, she believe in me, she was always there for me after I have a bad dream or after I saw a ghost, she was always there helping me to help the ghosts.

One weekend Holly went to spend the weekend with her parents, she had told them about us and wanted them to meet me but I could not go mum was ill and I wanted to look after her.

Holly was not in class on the Monday and I knew she was going to get back late on Sunday night, I find out Monday afternoon holly have be in a car crash she have die that morning.

Okay why am I thinking about Holly ? Oh right the L WORD is on that always makes me remember Holly because the character Tina looks so much like Holly I am crying now because I miss her so much and I miss Jim as well.

Why do I do this to myself it always the same thing with me I watch the L word and then I start to think about Holly and how I lost her and then I start thinking about Jim and how I lost him as well, the only two people who I ever really love and I lost them both everyone told me I would find love again after I lost Holly and I did I find JIM and I find love again.

I need to stop thinking about both Holly and Jim for now as I need to really be thinking about this Allison woman and why I am dreaming of her.

I get out of bed and go to look in on my son, Jim son, our son. He is sleeping like a little angel I kiss him and go down to the kitchen to get a drink of milk.

I sit at the table drinking my milk and thinking about my dream about Allison and the feeling I was having for her in my dream, I know it not really me in the dream it might have been Allison Girlfriend or wife I took the part of in the dream but what I can't understand is why Allison say my name for ? All I know is that I need to find this Allison.

I get up from the table and go back to bed but not before looking in on my Son again he is so sweet my little Aiden my sweet little boy.

I go to bed and just think about Allison hoping to dream of her again to learn more about her so I can find her.

I lie there with my eyes close with a picture of Allison face in my mine and before I know it I am a sleep dreaming for Allison again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Medium & Ghost Whisperer do not belong to me**

Allison POV:

I did dream of Melinda again last night, this time we was getting married all my girls was there as bridesmaids there was a woman there as well holding a baby boy no more then a year old I would say. But one thing I did learn Melinda last name so I can hopefully find her now.

I am going to work so I can look for Melinda to find any information on her, I do not have to take the girls to school today as they stay with Joe last night so I do not have to worry about the girls for today till I need to pick them up from school , so I need to think about is Melinda or any case I need to look over for detective Scanlon.

I walk in to Scanlon office "good morning Lee" I say with a smile on my face as I met my good friend." someone happy this morning " he say smiling back at me " I need your help I have a dream last night about a woman call Melinda Gordon I was hoping you could try and find her for me" I say and I know what Scanlon was going to say next he going to ask me about my dream

" I see what I can do, so tell me about this dream you have" he ask just like I knew he would " I can't really tell you much as I do not really understand it myself yet all I can really tell you is her name is Melinda Gordon" I say not wanting to tell him about the dreams I have last night " I see what I can find on this Melinda Gordon for you" he say " thank you sir " I say smiling at him again " Okay while I look into Melinda Gordon for you I need you to look over this case for me" he say handing me a case file "sure and thank you" I say before walking to my desk.

I go to my desk and look over the case file but get nothing from the information and all the pictures I am looking that and before I know it, it time to pick up my girls from school so I drive to the school and on my way all I can do is think of Melinda and what she wants from me what she is trying to tell me and why I can't stop thinking about her.

I pull up at the school and wait for my girls to come out Bridgette is the first one out " hello honey how was school" I say to my baby " hi mummy school was good I miss you yesterday" Bridgette say it been so hard on the girls since me and Joe got a divorce, next Ariel gets in the car " hi Mum" Ariel say giving me a kiss " mum can we have pizza for dinner tonight ?" Ariel asked " sure honey we can have pizza for dinner tonight" I say starting up the car to go pick Marie up from nursery.

After picking up Marie from nursery we go home and watch some TV before I feed Marie and then putting her down for a little nap, I then tell Bridgette and Ariel to go do they homework while I call for some pizza, I watch my girls go to they room and I get up and go over to the phone after I pick up the phone I turn around to see Ariel there " what wrong baby ?" I ask her " mum who Melinda ?" she asks me " why are you asking me that baby?" I did not really want to know her answer " because I have a dream last night about you and a woman call Melinda, you was getting Married to her " Arial say oh my god if she was dreaming about me and Melinda what else did she dream about last night I really hope she did not dream about us making love " yes I have that dream last night myself honey did you dream about anything else last night ?" I ask and I really do not want to hear the answer "no just about you two getting married I did not tell daddy about my dream because you look so happy in my dream I not seen you look that happy in a long time" Ariel say I do not want to lie to my baby " that good baby but i like you to know that I ask my boss to try and find her as I think she might need my help, after what you dream last night how do you feel about that?" I ask " all I want is for you to be happy again mum and if this woman makes you happy then please find her mum so she can make you happy again and Aiden need a mum and I always wanted a brother" Ariel say Okay who is she talking about " who Aiden ?" I ask " you know mum Melinda little boy in my dream I was sitting down talking with Melinda friend Delia I think her name was, she was telling me you made Melinda just as happy as she will made you and she glad Melinda meet you as she did not think she would see Melinda Happy again after Jim" Ariel say she knows more about Melinda then I do and I do not really understand any of this.

" who Jim?" I say not really asking Ariel " I do not know who Jim is" Ariel answer anyway " it okay honey " I say pulling her to me for a hug " how enough of this go and do your homework " I say letting her go but not before giving her a kiss.

After Ariel leave the room I call for Pizza and some drinks.

After I call the pizza place I get a cup of coffee and sit down at the table and go over everything in my head that me and Ariel just talk about, so my baby think I will marred Melinda and we will make each other happy, I can see why Ariel would think that after dreaming I was getting marred to Melinda, I know she okay with the idea of me marring a woman because she is very open mined I mean she have a friend who has two mums and they are really lovely people I get on well with them.

But I know I am not going to marred Melinda because I know there more to the dream then that, I just need to work it out.

I am pull out of my thoughts by the phone ringing " hello" I say

" Allison it Scanlon I find Melinda" he said " really why can I find her ?" I asks this is good I can go and talk to her and work everything out, I have no idea what I am going to say to her when I meet her but I can worry about that later.

"she does not live here in phoenix she live in a small town call Grandview she owns an antique shop call same as it never was ANTQUES" that a cute name I think to myself " so I guess I am going to Grandview then, thank you so much Lee" I say " there something else you may want to know! Melinda lost her Husband last year" some how I think I already know the husband name " was her husband name Jim?" I asks "yes how did you know ? You know what never mind" he always asks me how I know then say never mind it funny really, just then the door bell rings " I have to go thank you again Lee goodnight ".I say before putting the phone down and then I go to answer the door it is the pizza I pay the man and call the girls outs.

After the pizza we watch a little more TV before it bedtime I also want off to bed myself but not before looking up Grandview on my laptop first and to look up flights from Phoenix to Grandview there is a flight leaving tomorrow night but before I do anything I need to talk with Scanlon before I go and Joe about looking after the girls when I go to Grandview to meet Melinda it the only time me and Joe talk now a days is when I need to go away for work ,I never leave in the night anymore unless the girls are not here.

I also get a though what if it Jim sending me these dreams about Melinda wanting me to help her, but why send me a dream where me & Melinda are getting marred for?.

With that I go to bed in hopes I will again dream of Melinda & get some answer as to why Jim sending me these dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Medium & Ghost Whisperer do not belong to me, i am just playing around with the Character's **

Melinda POV:

I am driving to my store and on my way I just keep thinking about the dreams I have last night about Allison, the first dream I was making love to her and the second dream I was getting marred to Allison but I did learn Allison last name it is Dubois.

"Morning Delia" I say as I walk into to my store Delia always open up for me even since I have Aiden " morning Melinda how Aiden did he sleep through the night again?" Delia asks me " yes he did sleep through, I on the other hand did not" I say I know I can tell Delia about the dreams I have about Allison, I know Delia will understand, well not about the dreams as I do not understand them myself yet! but she will understand the two woman thing, If you ask me five months ago if I thought Delia was open minded about two woman being together I would of say no! but when I had to help a young girl not only to say goodbye to the girl she loved but to also come out to her parents Delia really help me and the Girl, I thought she would of react the same way she did when I told her I could talk to ghosts, but she did not react the same way, later she told me she have a friend in high school, she have ask Delia to help her come out to her parents, Delia told me after they told her parents they kick her out of the house, she when to stay with Delia and Delia parents after that, Delia help her a lot and help her and her parents to come back together.

" let me guess a ghost" Delia asks " no dreams I was dreaming about some woman call Allison Dubois" I say handing Delia her coffee " so tell me about this dream you have about Allison" Delia ask she become so much more open minded about the whole ghost thing " I was making love to her and then I was marring her I do not really understand the dreams yet all I know is I need to try and find her and work out what she is trying to tell me" I say to Delia "oh" Delia say " so what are you going to do when you find her ? i mean you just dreaming about her right?" Delia asks " right i not talk to her ghost yet so I need to find some informtable on her first so I am going to the back and look her up on the net and see what I come up with" I say before going into the back room.

While I am on the computer Delia walks in " any luck finding Allison? I hope you have because you been on the computer for about a hour how" she say " yes I find her" I say not thinking I have been on the computer that long " well that good, so do you know where you can find her Ghost or what she is trying to tell you?" Delia asks " I know where to find Allison and she not dead she is very much alive" I say "okay so maybe it her girlfriend or wife trying to tell you something" Delia say " I don't think so, Allison was marred to a man call Joe they got a divorce about six months ago" I say watching Delia face, she did not say anything " I did not find much on her just that she lives in phoenix, Divorce with three children and her name is Allison Dubois, I can't find an address for her or where she works" I say still watching Delia Face " are you going to go to Phoenix to try and find her?, you know get some answers, find out why you are dreaming about her, I mean it not like you are really going to get marred to her, I mean your not into woman" Delia say to me, I never told her about Holly.

At first I never really thought about telling Delia about Holly the only time I really thought about it was after Delia told me about her friend in high school, but I did not know how or it was never the right time, now I think it is time to tell Delia everything.

"Delia I need to tell you something".


	5. Chapter 5

**Medium & Ghost Whisperer do not belong to me, i am just playing around with the Character's**

Allison POV:

After taking the girls to school and drop off Marie at nursery, i go to work I walk into D.A Manuel Devalos office knowing I have to tell him about my dreams about Melinda and then I need to ask for some time off work so I can go and look for her, but before I can say anything he starts talking " so when are you going to Phoenix ?" he asks me I guess Lee all ready told him " tonight if I can get Joe to take the girls and if you let me have some time off" I say smiling at him " how long do you need off" Devalos asks me " I do not know sir I got a flight going to Grandview but I did not get a flight back yet" I say " okay I give you two weeks but I need you to take some case files with you, they are cold cases but maybe you could get something from them" he asks "of course sir thank you" I says getting up to leave " Allison wait" I turn around to look at him " are you all pick to leave?" he asks " no not yet sir I was going to do it after dropping the girls off at Joe" I say " go home and do it now" he say " but sir don't you need me here?" I asks "not really much going go right now and you got too much to do before you leave, you do not want to forget anything, just come back here before you leave to pick up the case files they sure be ready for you by then" he say smiling at me " thank you sir I see you later then" I say before going to leaving again " Oh and Alison" Manuel say "yes sir" I say turning around to look that him.

" next time you have a dream like that I would like it if you could come and tell me, I understand why you when to talk with Scanlon but I wish you had also come and talk to me as well" Manuel say looking very upset with me " I though I was your friend as well as your boss" he say to me " you are Manuel" I say using his first name as i come back into his Office and sit down " I was going to tell you Manuel but you all ready knew and before you ask why I did not tell you yesterday that because I did not understand it myself and I still don't" I say hoping he will stop being upset with me, I sit there waiting for him to say something but after a minute or two he say nothing so I start talking again " I also thought that Melinda live here in Phoenix till Lee call me last night" I say to Manuel this time he started talking to me again " it okay I understand I really do" he say getting up from behind his desk and coming around to sit next to me then taking my hand in his " it just…. When Lee told you that you have asked him to find this Melinda for you then you say you was going to Grandview to find her, I got a little upset that you did not say anything to me" manuel say still holding my hand and looking me in the eyes.

" I know sir and I was going to tell you, that why I come here to tell you I am sorry I did not tell you before now, but I did not know I would have to leave to go to Grandview, but please I need to do this I hope you understand that" I say in hope he would understand I know if he dose not understand he would stay by my side no much what. " I do not really understand it but like a lot of time with you I never really understand I just go with it because most the time you are right, so go and find her" he say with a small on his face " thank you" I say letting go of his hand and getting up to give him a hug, after I hug him I did get out of there without him calling me back.

I go home and start picking my begs, after I finish picking I make some coffee, I do really want a beer but I have to wait until I am on the plane, I drink my coffee and think about what I am going to say to Melinda, beside thinking about Melinda stops me thinking about having to talk to Joe later as I am not looking forward to it.

I start thinking about Melinda again and the dreams I have had about her and myself, I still have no idea what I am going to say to her, I mean I can't just walk up to her and just say hello Melinda I am Allison and I been dreaming about you, making love to you, getting married to you so you want to go get a drink ?.

Yeah I can't do that so what the bloody hell am I going to do ? I finish my coffee and go pick some more begs but this time it the girls begs, I finish picking the girls begs I put everything in the car, I then went back inside to turn everything off and to much sure all the windows and doors are lock.

I drive to Joe's I want to talk to him without the girls around, I knock on the door and he answers it " Allison what are you doing here? Are the girls all right?" he ask " Joe the girls are find can I come in?" I asks I did not want to talk on the door step " yes come in" he say "do you want a coffee?" Joe ask " no thank you I need to leave soon to pick up the girls, Joe the reason why I am here" he stop me before I could say any thing more " you got to go away on a job and you want me to watch the girls so how long this time a day two days three days" he asks " I am going away but it not a work thing, but it is something to do with some dreams I been having lately, I do not know how long it will take but Devalos letting me have two weeks off" and again before I could finish what I was saying Joe cuts me off " TWO WEEKS ALLISON! YOU CAN'T GO AWAY FOR TWO WEEKS! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO" Joe's yelling at me now this is why I wanted to talk with Joe without the girls around as I knew we get into yet another fight " HI YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO ANYMORE YOU GAVE UP THAT RIGHT ON THAT DAY" I am yelling now " look I have the girls begs in the car I bring them in, then I am going to pick MY girls up from school and I am going to take them for dinner so I can tell them" I say trying my best not to yell at him, I walk out to the car and get the begs out and then i take them inside " I call you tomorrow before the girls go to school and let you know where I am staying" I say before walking out of the door and to my car.

I am in my car driving around I don't need to pick up my girls yet so I wanted to calm down first before I do, after about 10 minute's I pick Marie up first from nursery and then to pick up Ariel and Bridgette. I take them to a café for dinner I tell them I have to go away for a little while, of course Ariel asks if I was going to go fine Melinda, as soon as Ariel asks me that question Bridgette told us she have also be dreaming about Melinda all a long, but did not know how to tell me, I told her no matter what she could always tell me about any dreams she has, even if she can not find the right words but I would always listens and help her find the right words, I tell her.

I drop the girls off that Joe's Ariel asks me to wait in the car while she took Marie inside, after a minute or two Ariel come running back out " mum I am really going to miss you but go and find Melinda and when you do tell her I say hello and I can't wait to meet her" Ariel say " honey I am really going to miss you as well, but you do understand this is something I need to do right?" I ask her getting out of the car " yes mum I really understand and all I want is for you to be happy again" Ariel say I pull her to me and hug her " I love you so much baby and I tell Melinda you say hello, oh I am going to miss you baby I call you tomorrow before you leave for school Okay baby" I say kissing Ariel on top of her head "okay mummy" Ariel say kissing me " bye mum". "bye baby I love you" I say kissing her again, I watch her go into the house before I get back in my car and drive to the office.

I walk into Devalos office to pick up the case files he wants me to take with me, "hi Allison here are the case files and thank you for taking them with you" he say smiling at me " hello and that okay gives me something to read on the plane" I say picking up the files " I need to go now I see you when I get back thank you again for giving me time off bye" I say " Allison wait let me drive you" Devalos say " no sir you do not have to do that" I say " I know I want to and you won't have to leave you car in the car park and I can pick you up when you get back" he say " okay you can drive me but let take my car so I do not have to take everything out of my car and put it in your" I say opening the door. Devalos walks beside me " so are you going to tell me about your dreams?" he asks I do think I may need to tell him, after he got so upset about me not telling him myself, so on the way to the airport I tell him I did not know how he would react, but he is a good friend to me and his always believe me, no matter what I told him.

" wow" he says " I do not know what to say" he say " I know it a lot to take in, I mean, even I do not understand it myself, but what I do know is when I dream about Melinda or even think about Melinda I feel happy I feel thing I never felt before, as I say I do not know what it means, but I am hoping when I meet her it will all some how fall in to place" I say stopping the car and then getting out to get my begs.

"here let me help you" Devalos say taking one of the begs from me " when dose your plane leave?" he asks " in about two hours " I say " good let get a coffee" he say walking away " you can have a coffee but I need a beer after the day I have had " I say coming up next to him.

We are sitting in the bar having a beer " look Allison I want you to know what every happens between you and Melinda I am going to be there for you, I never really told you is but I come to think of you as a Sister" Devalos say I wanted to cry " thank you sir I come to care about you a lot as well and also think of you as a brother as well, it mean a lot to me knowing you are behind me and are going to support me but nothing is going to happen between me and Melinda" I say taking a drink of my beer " so what are you going to say to Melinda?" Devalos asks me " you know I have no idea I thought I may just play it by ear" I say.

We talk some more till I need to get on the plane, I can't believe I am on my way to meet Melinda.

I do not know how I feel about it, but I guess I soon find out soon.

**i hope your enjoy so far please review & let me know what you think & the as soon as i get some nice review's i will upload Chapter 6 & 7**


End file.
